Talos
|movie = *''Captain Marvel'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Web-Warriors: Far From Home'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Ben Mendelsohn |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Talos is a Skrull General of the Skrull Empire and deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Prior to this, Talos had collaborated with Mar-Vell in order to save the remnants of his own people from the Kree Empire. As the war between the Skrulls and Kree progressed, Talos managed to extract information about the Light-Speed Engine from Carol Danvers and arrived on Planet C-53 to retrieve it. On C-53, Talos had confronted Vers and Nick Fury, while disguised as Keller, however, Talos' deception was soon exposed. Eventually, Talos helped Vers to realize that the Kree had been manipulating her as she had finally agreed to aid him, fighting the Starforce to find a new home for the surviving Skrulls, as well as his own family. In 2024, Talos and Soren were asked by Fury to travel to Earth and impersonate himself and Maria Hill, respectively, while Fury took a leave of absence on vacation on his flagship. In doing so, Talos took the command of Fury's tactical team and came into conflict with the rising global threat of the Elementals, and bargained an alliance with Quentin Beck and Spider-Man, before realizing Beck's fraudulence. After making contact with Fury over the issue, Fury agreed to return, but also made Talos the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. History Early Life Talos was born on Skrullos, the homeworld of the Skrull race. Following in the footsteps of his father, Talos opted to join the Skrull Defence Alliance , the military defenders of the Skrulls. Inducted alongside his fellow Skrull and close friend Norex, Talos trained for a number of years and ended up a soilder on the front lines, while Norex took a more technical route with his training. Proving his worth and alliegnace on tge battlefeild during the Great Skrull Civil War, Talos was promoted to Captain in his regiment, and a few years later, was promoted again, this time to General of the entire Skrull Empire by its king, Dorreck VII. Talos would later marry Soren. Kree-Skrull War Not long after Talos' promotion, the Kree declared war. Talos was thrown into command of the Skrull Defence Alliance, to combat the Kree. Losing multiple early battle against Ronan The Accuser, Talos found his forces drastically decreasing, while the Kree acted like it was the Skrulls who were the evil ones. As the Skrull Empire began to loose more territory to the Kree expansion, it began to crumble, as some of its leaders were killed defending their colony worlds, which were mercilessly exterminated by the Kree. On advice from Talos, Dorreck VII ordered the partial evacuation of Skrullos, but his warning came to late. A surprise attack organised by Ronan took Skrullos by complete surprise, and Talos was unable to move his fleet, the last Skrull ships, to defend their home planet. Ronan and his Accuser Corps decimated Skrullos, killing all the Skrullos that didn't leave the planet before the attack. Ronan raided the palace as Talos arrived, and killed Dorreck VII. Seeing his chances of survival for his race in the war dwindling, Talos took the survivors into deep space, in hopes of finding safety, hidden from the Kree. In this time, most the surviving Skrulls went separate ways, to avoid easy attack from the Kree, costing Talos the very last of the once proud Imperial Fleet. Deal with Mar-Vell External Links * Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Skrulls